


Huele a espiritu de Poniente

by AlayneBlackwing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Puberty, Taking Chances, taking responsabilitys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBlackwing/pseuds/AlayneBlackwing
Summary: Robb Stark, un universitario de 19 años de edad determinado a volverse un adulto y a tomar responsabilidades en los estudios, el trabajo y las relaciones.Sansa Stark, una adolecente soñadora de 17 con esperanza en el amor, la cual tras varios noviasgos sin exito, se ha enamorado del hermano de su nueva mejor amiga.Arya Stark, una chica de 16 decidia a crear un mundo en el cual la igualdad de los sexos sea real, empieza a construir ese sueño creando un equipo de futball escolar femenino.Bran Stark, un niño de 15, quiere probar que es capaz de cuidarse por si mismo incluso siendo un invalido.Jeyne Poole una joven de 17, quiere aprender a expresar sus sentimientos sin sentirse avergonzada despues de sufrir algo que la marco.Theon Greyjoy, un joven de 21 en el segundo año de psicologia, le gustaria superar su trauma y salir de su depresion.Myrcella Baratheon, compañera de clase de Arya, trata de aceptar el divorcio de sus padres.Quentyn Martell, un joven de 20 años trata de encontrar su vocacion en la vida para abandonar el nido de su hermana.Estos son los personajes principales, pero tambien apareceran Daenerys, Jon, Arianne, etc.





	1. Robb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mis amigos alcoholicos y depresivos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mis+amigos+alcoholicos+y+depresivos).



_Domingo, siete de agosto_

 

-Y? Listos para la universidad, lobos?- pregunto Theon mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Tan malo es?-pregunto Jon

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Los tres estaban acostados en el jardin trasero de la enorme morada de los Stark y bebian cervezas mientras observaban el oscuro cielo nocturno. _"Deberiamos irnos ya al apartamento, solo queriamos llevarnos unas cuantas cosas de casa...pero obviamente nos quedariamos hasta tarde..."._ De un momento a otro Robb vio unos largos y bonitos risos pelirojos cubriendole la vista.

-Robb, mama quiere saber si les gustaria quedarse a cenar.- dijo Sansa con una dulce sonrisa la cual mostraba claramente que deseaba que su hermano, primo y amigo(?) aceptaran la invitacion.

-Yo creo que ya deberian irse, ya son las 21:00 y tienen que levantarse temprano!- grito Arya

-Arya! - Sansa lanzo una mirada asesina hacia su hermana.

-Arya tiene rason, deberiamos irnos ya, denle las gracias a la tia Cat de todas maneras.- Jon respondio y rapidamente cogio su mochila.

-Bien hecho Arya, lo arruinaste de nuevo!- Sansa se marcho malhumorada y Robb, Jon y Theon escucharon como pelaban entre ellas.

 _"Pobres Bran y Rickon, ahora son ellos los que tendran que controlarlas..."_ Robb se levanto del pasto, levanto su bolso y se puso en marcha junto a sus amigos hacia la estacion de metro. Las calles estaban vacias y se sentia una fresca brisa nocturna en el aire la cual se sentia muy agrable. Despues de 40 minutos en marcha Theon saco un llavero con forman de Kraken amarillo y abrio la puerta del pequeño pero comodo apartamento.

-Ok..escuchen, de aqui a la univerisad tomando el metro se necesitan 30 minutos y las clases empiezan a las 07:50, asi que les recomendaria que se acuesten ahora y se levanten mañana como por las 06:20 mas o menos. - dijo Theon

-Crei que tu siempre te develabas, Greyjoy - _"Mierda! No te metas en el tema de la insomnia Jon!"_

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado...- Theon bajo la vista hacia sus pies y trato de esbosar una falsa sonrisa mientras Jon miraba de reojo a Robb dando a entender que no habia sido intensional - bueno...ya conocen en lugar, los despierto mañana...duerman bien.

Los dos Starks se dirigieron a la habitacion que ahora compartirian y Theon se dirigio a la cocina para hacerse un cafe _"o para llorar en privado...."_.

_"Siempre llora cuando cree estar solo, siempre se encierra en su habitacion cuando llegamos a casa...incluso si sabe que Ramsay esta lejos en una celda, el sigue teniendo miedo y despertando con pesadillas..."_

Robb nunca olvidaria el dia en que Asha fue a su casa preguntando por Theon. Segun Asha el ya habia estado dos dias sin ir a casa y ella se estaba asustando, pero Theon no estaba ahi, Theon estaba lejos...lo buscaron por 6 meses y cuando la policia lo encontro no parecia Theon. El jovial y atractivo chico de 17 años se habia transformado en alguien irreconosible, famelico, palido, con una piel llena de cicatrices y moretones. Asha demando a Ramsay Bolton por rapto, abuso sexual tanto fisico como psicologico y despues de un año y medio de batallas en el tribunal, Ramsay Bolton fue condenado por 10 años a la carcel. Theon tuvo que repetir un año escolar por haber faltado y Asha decidio llevarlo a vivir con ella ya que considero que su padre, Balon, no era apto para Theon. Cuando la joven lo llamo para decirle que lo encontraron Robb corrio hacia el apartamento de Asha para abrazar a su amigo de la infancia.

-Crees que algun dia se recuperara? - pregunto Robb a Jon cuando cerrarn la puerta

-No lo se...solo se que tiene razon, duerme bien Stark.


	2. Sansa

_Lunes, ocho de agosto_

 

-Apresurate, llegaremos tarde si sigues arreglandote - Jeyne ya se impacientaba y se movia rapidamente por la habitacion de Sansa - hoy es el primer dia de clases y no seria un buen inicio, ademas Arya ya se canso de esperarte y- la joven peliroja le interrumpio

-Y Arya no es mas que una chiquilla desordenada. Quiero estar presentable hoy, ya sabes que es un dia importante para mi, Margaery me prometio que despues de clases me presentaria a Willas y estoy ansiosa! - Sansa se volvio hacia su amiga y sonrio ampliamente - es nuestro penultimo año en la escuela y hasta ahora los unicos noviasgos que he tenido han sido con un psicopata, uno que no le gustan las chicas y un alcoholico...Margaery dijo que Willas es atractivo y gentil, quiero gustarle...

-Se te olvida que es como 10 años mayor que tu? - Jeyne se acerco para ayudarla con su cabello - no quiero romper tu burbuja, pero no deberias hacerte muchas ilusiones...

-Solo son 8 años de diferencia, si lo piensas bien no es mucho. Ahora se nota pero en un par de años ni se notara. - Sansa esbozo una sonrisa, cogio su mochila y bajo junto a Jeyne hacia el primer piso, atraveso la puerta y corrio hacia el auto de su madre.

-Ya era hora, no crees? - Su madre le asesto una mirada algo molesta.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero todavia llegaremos a tiempo...- Sansa subio al espacioso Jeep y se sento en su lugar de costumbre frente al espacio para la silla de ruedas de Bran y tras Arya, Jeyne se sento a su lado y Catelyn empezo a conducir el vehiculo hacia la escuela.

-Estas nervioso por la secundaria Bran? - pregunto Jeyne a su hermanito - Ya tienes 15 años y te entiendes bien en otros lugares pero si llegas a tener un problema en el nuevo campus siempre puedes decirme.

-No te preocupes, Jeyne, Jojen estara en las misma clases que yo y ya me mostro donde estan los asensores...Meera dijo que ella tambien me ayudaria asi que ya tengo suficiente personal encargandose de mi. - Sansa sintio como su voz se tensaba al hablar. _"Si esta nervioso, pero no lo va a admitir. De que estara nervioso? siempre ha sido muy seguro de si mismo, incluso despues de todo por lo que ha pasado..."_

Despues de 15 minutos a una velocidad mas o menos apresurada Sansa, Jeyne, Arya, Bran, Rickon y Catelyn llegaron a la escuela. Sansa bajo del vehiculo y se dirigio hacia la puerta trasera para ayudar a su madre con la silla pero fue interrumpida por unas calientes manos las cuales la abrazaron fuertemente.

-Tiempo sin verte hermana! - Margaery saludo a Sansa con su calida y fina voz - Hola sra.Stark como esta?

-Atrasada, a esta hora ya deberia estar de vuelta en el trabajo...

-Permitid que os ayude - Margaery saludo a los hermanos de Sansa y a Jeyne mientras ayudaba a la sra.Stark a sacar la silla de ruedas.

A los pocos minutos la madre de Sansa ya se habia ido y los hermanos Stark ya se habian dispersado. Sansa, Margaery y Jeyne caminaban rapidamente hacia las mesas donde varios profesores les entregarian sus horarios. _"Con suerte tendre a Margaery en varias clases, o Mya, o Myranda...el año pasado fue un suplicio junto a Joffrey, no me imagino como Margaery lo soporta."_

Las tres jovenes se pusieron en una de las filas y apenas recibieron sus horarios Sansa se entristesio de no poder comparrtir mas que la clase de deporte con Jeyne, pero su tristeza desaparecio a penas cayo en cuenta de que ella y Margaery compartirian absolutamente todas las clases, brincaron por las ancias de estar juntas.

-Me alegro por ustedes! Ire a ver cuales son los ramos de Beth, con algo de suerte nos tocaran algunos juntos. Nos vemos! - Jeyne se despidio haciendo un gesto con la mano y se dirigio en busca de Beth.

_"Espero que no me tome a mal el que me haya contentado..."_

-Willas te encantara, es muy parecido a Loras en fisico, pero tranquila el tiene otras preferencias...- Margaery sonrio a Sansa atrevidamente y rio - te encantara, es muy inteligente y le encantan los alcohones, tal como a tu hermano le gustan los cuervos.

-Me alegro mucho! Creo que me va a gustar. Te pasara a buscar despues de la escuela verdad? - Sansa sonreia timidamente y trataba de no mostrar sus ancias.

-Si, y luego iremos a tomar helado a Dos Coronas y luego lo seduciras con tu belleza norteña- Sansa se sonrojo.

La campana toco y las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia su primer ramo; Biologia


	3. Bran

_Lunes, ocho de agosto_

 

Bran movia rapidamente sus ruedas mientras buscaba ansiosamente a los Reed, ya se habia despedido de Rickon y sus hermanas, ya habia recogido su horario y localisado los asensores en los cuales se veria obligado a subir y bajar por el edificio.

  
-Miren, es Bran el roto. - Bran miro hacia zu izquierda y vio como Joffrey el ex-novio de su hermana, Sansa, se acercaba hacia el - Buscando a tu novio?  
Joffrey tenia siempre esa sonrisa burlona en la cara, era diferente a la que Theon lucia hace mucho tiempo atras, mucho mas arrogante y enojada que la de su amigo.  
-No estoy roto, y Jojen no es mi novio. - Bran dijo con un tono monotono y siguio su camino sin siquiera dirigir su mirada hacia Joffrey y los amigos que le seguian.  
-No tan rapido! - Joffrey sujeto las manillas de su silla de ruedas y apreto los frenos.  
-Dejenme. - Bran se asusto, no habian profesores cerca y sabia lo despiadado que Joffrey podia ser. _"Como es que Myrcella y Tommen pueden estar siquiera relacionados con este idiota?! Esa chica es dulce y Tommen es una persona agradable..."  
_

Antes de poder reaccionar, Joffrey y sus amigos sujetaron su silla.

-Vallanse, no les he hecho nada, dejenme en paz! - Bran se quejo y movio las ruedas con tanta fuerza como le era posible.

Joffrey sonrio malisiosamente.

-Asi que quieres que te dejemos, bueno, por que no? Rorge, dejale ir. - Rorge siguio sus ordenes y levanto con una sorprendente fuerza a Bran justo cuando se disponia a tirarlo al suelo, escucho una voz.

-De nuevo causando problemas, Baratheon? - una joven de cabello oscuro, rizado y corto llamo la atencion de los chicos. - No tienen nada mejor que hacer que aterrorisar a chicos mas jovenes que vosotros? Aunque, siendo honesta, no e sorprende que lo tomen a el como victima, no teneis las hagallas para atormentar a alguien de vuestra altura.

-Callate comeranas! - grito Joffrey enfadado.

-Es lo hare cuando dejeis a mi amigo en donde estaba. A demas, no creo que al Sr.Lannister le gustaria verte en su oficina denuevo...segun lo que escuche es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta. Y si el no es suficiente fuerte, yo lo soy - _"Meera, me esta salvando denuevo...cuando podre salvarla yo"_

-Podria hacer que te expulsaran por amenazarme! - esta vez, Joffrey no gritaba, sino que chillaba.

-Pues ve y as que me expulsen! Cuentale a tu abuelo! Pero antes, deja a mi amigo en su silla. - Joffrey la miro rabiosa y el y sus amigos corrieron lejos.

-Estas bien? No te han hecho daño? - Meera le miraba con sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme. - _"Incluso si ahora solo me siento aun mas avergonzado"_

-No te preocupes! Jojen y yo te estabamos buscando hace poco, incluso le pregunte a esa amiga de tu hermana donde estabas! - Meera esbozo una henorme sonrisa.

-Jeyne? - pregunto Bran

-No, la otra, la del tatuaje de rosa en el brazo! - Meera tomo las manillas de su silla de ruedas y empezo a moverla dirigiendola por los pasillos - Jojen esta en la sala de quimica esperandote para el segundo periodo.

 _"Con que tu la mandaste a buscarme, Jojen...me lo debi haber esperado"._ A los pocos minutos Meera lo dejo en la puerta de la aula.

-Nos vemos lobo alado! - Meera se despidio de Bran y partio hacia su clase.

Bran entro en el aula, faltaban unos minutos todavia.

-Hola Jojen. - Bran le saludo.

-Veo que mi hermana te encontro, me alegro. - Jojen esbozaba una sonrisa que mostraba claramente el que el sabia que pasaba por la mente de Bran.

La campana sono, y la clase empezo.


	4. Jeyne

_Jueves, once de agosto_

 

La campana toco y todos los alumnos salieron de sus clases.

Jeyne cogio su bolso junto a su cahqueta, y salio del salon en el cual acababa de tener clases de economia con el Sr.Baelish, _"Apostaria todo a que el se ñor Baelish estaria mas feliz si Sansa estubiera en su clase...yo tambien lo estaria..."._ En tan solo unos pocas dias de escuela, Jeyne sa habia dado cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba sin Sansa. Beth y ella tampoco compartirian mas clases juntas, y en el corto receso que hubo entre el primer y segundo periodo, Jeyne no habia podido comunicarse con ninguna de ellas. Habia logrado localisar a Sansa, pero su amiga estaba muy ocupada conversando con las chicas M _"Mya, Myrcella, Myranda y Margaery..."_. El a ño no habia empezado muy bien para ella. La mayoria de las clases eran con profesores que no conocia o de los que disgustaba. _  
_

Al salir del aula, Jeyne camino por los pasillos y se dirigio hacia la cantina. Miro hacia las mesas y vio a Sansa _"sentada junto a sus amigas"_. Penso en dirigirse hacia la mesa y pocos pasos antes de llegar a ella, sintio un extra ño rechazo hacia ese lugar, busco una nueva mesa y se sento sola a comer su almuerzo al lado de una ventana. El almuerzo que habia preparado antes de salir en busca de Sansa consistia de una ensalada cesar y como postre dos tartas de limon que habia comprado para ella y Sansa. _"Por que no me sente simplemente junto a las demas? Es normal que Sansa tenga amigas, no deberia sentirme asi...no es como si nuesta amistad desaparesca."_

Apenas habia mordido su ensalada, Jeyne sintio unas manos cubriendole los ojos.

-Quien soy? - dijo una voz femenina.

-Beth?

-Bingo! - La chica de cabellos pardos sonreia ampliamente al sentarse frente a su amiga- por que no estabas sentada con Sansa? Fui a buscarte pero no te encontraba por ninguna parte!

-No la habia visto - mintio Jeyne tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le creaba en el cuello - Te ves mas feliz de lo normal, pasa algo?

-Arya y coach Brienne estan empezando un nuevo equipo de Futball femenino! Es fantastico! - Beth saco uno de los crotones de la ensalada de Jeyne y se lo hecho a la boca.

-Eso parece. Se como te gusta jugar junto a tu papa y tu primo. - Jeyne hasia todo lo posible por mostrarse feliz.

-Si, le pienso pedir algo de ayuda a Jory. Me imagino que no querras participar, verdad? - Jeyne ya habia intentado jugar al Futball junto a Beth, pero era tan mala como en todos los demas deportes. Ya habia intentado varias veces el inscribirse en un club de deportes escolar. Primero fue el de porristas junto a Sansa, pero nunca se sintio comoda con Margaery y las demas, asi que decidio evadir esa opcion...Sansa no.

-No gracias, sabes lo mala que soy! Pero quisaz le gustaria a Mya o a las hermanas Mormont.

-Es una lastima...bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que juntar firmas para el equipo y las hermanas Mormont si que son una buena idea! Gracias Poole!  - Beth se paro de la silla y salio de la vista de Jeynetan rapido como al llegar.

 

Jeyne tomo su telefono y miro en la agenda _"en dos semanas, por lo menos iremos en dos semanas juntas al concierto de La Compañia Audaz...ya tenemos los boletos comprados, ahorramos por casi todo un año y milagrosamente nos alcanso el dinero..."._

Jeyne rio con el pensamiento de que años atras, cuando tenia la edad de Bran, se habia sentido media enamorada del cantante de esa banda, Beric Dondariron. Cuando se lo conto a Sansa, esta solo se rio y le dijo que ella nunca conoceria a Beric Dondarrion. _"Quien sabe quisaz lo conocere...quien sabe, quisaz trae Sansa a a sus amigas al concierto..."_  


_ "Sansa estara con las porristas, Beth estara con Arya y las hermanas Mormont...con quien estare yo?" _

Jeyne perdio el apetito por la ensalada y la abandono por una de las tartitas de limon, pero el dulce y fresco postre cambio su sabor apenas toco su paladar y paso a tener un sabor agrio. Un sabor a soledad.

 


	5. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden votar aqui!  
> https://pollev.com/calmbranch141?_ga=1.188457896.186333858.1484998292

_Viernes, doce de agosto_  

 

Theon se habia quedado tarde para estudiar un poco en la biblioteca. Podria haber estudiado en casa tambien, pero Asha tendria que quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo y  Jon y Robb habian salido con sus novias y a Theon no le gustaba estar solo. _"Ya son las 19:30, deberia volver a casa, este lugar cerrara en poco tiempo...no quiero ir a casa, no si tengo que estar solo...quisaz pueda ir a ese cafe cerca de casa, como era que se llamaba? Leño humeante?... segun Robb tienen un Chai muy bueno"._ Con ese pensamiento Theon guardo algunos libros en su mochila, se puso su gran abrigo color cafe y ajusto una bufanda gris contra su cuello _"Ned siempre lo dice, Se acerca el invierno, si Robb legaba con una mala nota esa era la frase que servia como sermon...ahora es invierno."_ Saco sus audifonos de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y puso el modo aleatorio.

 _"Que apropiado"_ penso Theon al escuchar la triste melodia de "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life", saco una pequeña sonrisa y silbo al ritmo de la cancioncita mientras bajaba los ultimos peldaños de las escaleras hacia el metro. Su telefono sono.

**De: Robb**

**Para: Theon**

**Estoy en casa de Jeyne, vamos a ver una peli y me quedare a dormir. Me pregunto por ti y me conto de una amiga suya...interesado?**

_"No, para nada, no tengo ni la menor gana de empezar a tener citas...no todavia" -_  Theon tecleo rapidamente su respuesta _._

 

**Para: Robb**

**No mucho, pero gracias de todas maneras. Pasatela bien con Jeyne, vas a tener que presentarmela uno de estos dias! Hace casi 1 a ño que salen y no me la has presentado!!! Ya es tiempo!**

_"Es la verdad, nunca he visto a Jeyne Westerling"_

**De: Robb**

**Para: Theon**

**Si te sirve de consuelo, Jon tmpoco la conoce. Si te consigues a alguien podamos ir todos juntos (Jon, Ygritte, Jeyne, Tu, Alguien y Yo) al cine o algo y finalmnte la conoces! :)**

_"..._ "

**Para: Robb**

**Nos vemos ma ñana, pasatela bn con Jeyne...**

 

Theon apago su telefono, no queria seguir hablando del tema. Tanto Jon como Robb habian intentado en mas de una ocacion el emparejarlo con alguien y empezaba a ser molesto. En varias ocaciones se habia sentido tentado por la idea de empezar una relacion amorosa, normalmente cuando sus amigos hablaban de sus novias, pero no se sentia capaz de mantener una. Se suponia que no necesitaba ir mas al psicologo, que ya estaba "bien", pero no era verdad. Theon se sentia horrible, solo, triste y inservible, por esas razones habia decidido estudiar psicologia. Para entenderse a si mismo y para ayudar a personas como el.

Despues de 30 minutod de metro llego al cafe.

Todavia estaba abierto y para su suerte no habia nadie. Se acerco al mostrador. Habia una chica de pelo oscuro vestida con el uniforme del cafe la cual se encontraba ocupada limpiando la maquina de cafes.

-Disculpe...- Theon dijo tratando de llamar su atencion

-Oh, perdoneme, no me di cuenta de que...Theon? - La chica del uniforme le miraba con unos ojos muy abiertos

-K..Kyra? - Kyra esbozo una de sus bonitas sonrisas y abrazo a Theon fuertemente.

-Theon! Hace muchsimo tiempo que no te veo! Espera, dejame adivinar, quieres un Chai? Eran tus favoritos en la escuela.

-Si, lo eran y lo siguen siendo - Theon sonreia timidamente al ver a su ex-novia.

-Dame un minuto, este viene de la casa! - Kyra se dio la vuelta y empezo a preparar la bebida caliente.

En unos segundos, Kyra y Theon hablaban felices el uno con el otro. Al parecer Kyra no fue a la universidad, pero empezo a trabajar en el cafe y era feliz asi...al parecer tambien leia periodicos y supo por lo que Theon habia pasado, pero trato de evitar hablar de ese tema. Ella conto mucho de su vida; estaba pensando en casarse, vivia en un apartamento con su novio, trabajaba en el cafe desde que termino la escuela, etc.

Theon en cambio era reservado, pero gustaba de escuchar. Se sentia diferente al escuchar de la vida de Kyra.

Se despidiern cuando ella se vio obligada al cerrar y Theon se dirigio a su apartamento.

Cuando llego a su habitacion dejo su mochila contra la pared y se arrojo a si mismo contra su cama.

_"Quisaz tienen razon..quisaz deberia empezar a salir con alguien, no con Kyra, pero con alguien"._

Theon se quedo dormido junto al pensamiento de llegar a enamorarse y a olvidar sus cadenas.

 


	6. Arya

_Sabado, trece de agosto_

 

La primera semana de escuela habia pasado muy lenta, demasiado lenta para el gusto de Arya. Las interesadas para un equipo de Futball no eran demasiadas, y era obvio que su estupida hermana mayor, Sansa, no apoyaba su causa. _"A ella le gustaria mucho mas el que me una a su tonto equipo de porristas con esas princesitas de mini faldas! No le sedere ese placer tan facilmente."_

El año pasado habia intentado formar un equipo femenino, pero no fue tan exitosa como esta vez.

_"Cuando se lo dije a Jon, el se rio...dijo que era una buena idea pero que no creia que se realisara. Incluso hisimos una apuesta! Pronto le vencere y tendra que comprarme cerveza cada vez que quiera!"_

Escucho el llamado de su madre desde el primer piso, y se diriguio rapidamente hacia el comedor. El olor a panqueques llenaba la habitacion y hacia que a Arya se le hiciera agua la boca.

-Buenos dias! - dijo al entrar - Ya estas tan arreglada, Sansa? Es muy temprano, incluso para ti.

-Quede con Margaery y Mya a las 09:30 para ir de compras. Necesito una media hora mas o menos para llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro, asi que me desperte especialmente temprano. Quieres venir?

-Ni aunque me pagaran! Hoy voy a patinar con Gendry, Lommy y Pastel Caliente y no me perderia eso por nada! Y tu Bran, algun plan? - Pregunto Arya mientras recibia una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana por hablar al masticar.

-Nada hasta hora...quisaz lea unos cuantos comics o chatee con Jojen... - Su hermano respondio tan solemne como siempre.

-Como va tu equipo de Futball, Arya? - Su madre pregunto mientras cogia su tasa para tomar un largo trago de cafe.

-Mejor de lo esperado, ya tengo el apoyo de Lyra, Jorelle, las serpientes de arena, Beth y la novia de Bran, Meera.

-NO ES MI NOVIA! - Arya tenia mas que claro que su hermanito se molestaria y sonrojaria por esa broma, pero sabia que el enojo no quedaria por mucho tiempo.

-No tiene nada de malo que tengas una novia, Bran, yo tuve mi primer novio a tu edad. - Decia Sansa con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia  su hermana.

Tanto su madre como su padre reian a carcajadas. _"Que lastima que Jon no este aqui, se reiria tanto"_

-Bueno, Howland y yo hemos sido amigos desde la juventud, tienes mi apoyo Bran! - Con las palabras de su padre, Rickon rio tanto que la leche se le salio por la nariz, manchando la blusa azul de su hermana. Las risas de Sansa terminaron y su expresion se transformo completamente.

Sin embargo, el resto de la familia Stark seguia riendo incluso mas (con exepcion de su madre, que trataba de esconder sus risitas). Sansa ahogo un grito y luego grito:

-Arruinas todo, Arya!

-Quisaz, pero tranquilo Bran, no arruinare tu relacion con Meera!

Su hermana abondono rapidamente el comedor y subio corriendo hacia su habitacion para cambiarse.

Cuando las risas terminaron, la mirada de su padre se diriguio hacia ella.

-Se que no es tu culpa, pero sabes como es ella, trata de hacer las paces con ella.- Su padre y ella ya habian tenido varias veces este tipo de conversaciones, ya eran muchas las ocaciones en las cuales Sansa se molestaba con ella sin rasones.

Al terminar de desayunar, Arya se diriguio hacia la habitacion de Sansa y golpeo la puerta.

-Quien es? - La voz de Sansa sonaba tras la puerta.

-Arya, venia a pedirte disculpas. - _"Por algo que no es mi culpa"_

-Pasa - Arya abrio la puerta y entro en la estancia decorada con brillos y fotos de cantantes.

-Lo siento, no era parte del plan...

-No importa, ademas, esta me queda mucho mejor con estos pantalones! - Sansa sonrio y poso frente a su hermanita.

La joven pelirroja llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos grises y una camisa blanca sin mangas con letras grises en las cuales decia "EL INVIERNO SE ACERCA".

-Tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Ira Jeyne contigo? Le pregunte hace poco si queria unirse al equipo y despues de negarse pregunto por ti. - Arya se habia dado cuenta de que las dos amigas habian perdido contacto estos ultimos dias.

-No, tengo el sentimiento de que no se lleva muy bien con Margaery y las demas. Quisaz esta celosa...- Sansa miraba a su hermana muy atenta.

-O quisaz se siente abandonada.

-No lo se, pero de todas maneras, la proxima semana ire con ella al concierto de La Compañia Audaz y se volvera a sentir bien! Nos vemos!

-Adios... - Arya vio como Sansa salio en sus tacones de su habitacion y abandono la casa.

 

 


	7. Myrcella

_Domingo, catorce de agosto_

 

La tension se sentia en el aire. Tommen caminaba nervioso por la habitacion de Myrcella y mordia sus uñas mientras que su hermana escribia mensajes con Margaery y Sansa.

-Que crees que hablen? - Pregunto su herano menor mientras ella miraba una selfie que Margaery le envio de ella y Sansa. **  
**

-No lo se. Pero parece que no es nada bueno, Joffrey parece estar muy molesto...- _"No es dificil darse cuenta que algo va mal...que estara pasando?"-_ Sea lo que sea, no te acerques a Joff por un tiempo, entendido?

-Si - Tommen asintio con la cabeza mientras miraba atentamente a Myrcella.

-Podemos ver una pelicula mientras hablan! O si quieres te muestro las fotos que Margaery me mando...- Myrcella se sonrio al ver como su hermanito se sonrjaba - Se que te gusta y creo que- Myrcella no logro terminar la frase, pues Tommen coloco sus manos contra los finos labios de su hermana y dijo:

-NO SE LO DIGAS A JOFFREY! Si se entera, se burlara de mi por el resto de mi vida! - Su hermano le miraba con ojos muy abiertos y se abrazaba hacia ella.

Myrcella rio.

-Tu secreto esta mas que guardado conmigo, mi querido ciervo! Quieres ver las fotos?

Tommen se sento a su lado y Myrcella pasaba su fino dedo indice contra la pantalla del celular mostrando varias selfies con Margaery a su hermanito. _"Es muy tierno, ojala fuese el el que estubiese con Margaery...Me pregunto si Joffrey fue alguna vez como Tommen? Dulce, tierno, gentil?"_

Un grito de Joffrey se escucho desde la sala de estar y unos segundos despues, Myrcella y Tommen vieron como su hermano mayor golpeaba la puerta de su habitacion con tal fuerza que a Myrcella le retumbaron los oidos. Casi inmediatamente vio como su madre se acercaba.

-Myrcella, Tommen, pueden venir conmigo? Vuestro padre y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes. - Myrcella sintio la calida mano de su madre tocandole la espalda mientras öa guiaba hacia la sala de estar y hacia que los dos se sentaran en un sofa de un color rojo carmesi. Su padre se encontraba sentado en otro sofa frente a ellos.

Ninguno hablaba. El silencio en la habitacion era desesperante, angustiaba a Myrcella tanto como a su hermano, el cual miraba hacia el claro cielo matutino tras una ventana.

-Que pasa? De que querian hablarnos? - dijo la joven, la cual ya no podia soportar el silencio.

Su madre empezo a hablar.

-Como probablemente han notado, vuestro padre y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien ultimamente...- Cersei suspiro-...nos gritamos, peleamos, discutimos, no hemos llegado a golpes y no queremos llegar a ese punto...

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Tommen y Myrcella sintio un nudo en su garganta. Su padre continuo.

-Por esas y muchas rasones mas, decidimos que no es bueno para vosotros. No es justo que ustedes tengan que escuchar nuestras peleas. Hemos decidido separarnos.

-Esto no es culpa de vosotros. - dijo su madre - Son unos niños adorables y NO deben sentirse culpables.

_"Como pude ser tan tonta? Como no me di cuenta? Estaba tan ciega como para darme cuenta de lo OBVIO?!"_

Myrcella empezo a sollozar mientras su madre se acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Que pasara con nosotros? - Pregunto Myrcella.

-No quiero dejar de verlos! - Los mocos caian de la nariz hacia la regordeta cara de Tommen.

-Vuestra madre y yo decidimos que la tuicion compartida seria lo ideal, una semana conmigo otra con ella, - su padre se acercaba hacia Tommen y le sobaba los hombros - encontre un apartamento frente a la playa, podremos ir a nadar o a pescar.

Su padre sonreia compasivamente tratando de mejorar el momento.

_"No lo aguanto...no quiero...porfavor que pare ya! Como es posible?!"_

-Gracias por informarnos. - dijo Myrcella trantando de controlar su voz para que sonase normal. - Si no os molesta, preferiria irme.

Cersei miro a Robert por unos momentos.

-Esta bien. Cualquier cosa, nos llamas. - dijo su madre mientras se acercaba hacia su hija para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Myrcella abandono la sala de estar y corrio hacia el garage. Monto en su bicicleta y pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lagrimas corrian por sus bonitos ojos verdes mientras se diriguia lo mas rapido posible hacia el parque.

Al llegar, se sento en una banca frente a la pequeña laguna artificial, cogio su MP3 y cerro los ojos al son de la musica.

-Quieres uno? - Myrcella abrio los ojos para encntrarse con un joven de cabellos oscuros y piel de olivo, de mas o menos su edad. El chico le ofrecia un pañuelo y sonreia timidamente hacia ella.

-Gracias -dijo ella mientras aceptaba el pañuelo y se secaba las lagrimas.

-No quiero ser intimidante pero...habeses es bueno hablar con desconocidos. Si puedo ayudarte al escucharte, cuentame que paso. - El chico sonreia con gentileza.

-Antes, me gustaria saber vuestro nombre. - Myrcella se esforzo para sonreir mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

-Trystane - el joven estiro su mano hacia Myrcella para saludar.

-Myrcella.

 


	8. Quentyn

_Domingo, catorce de agosto_

 

- _Es vuestra carrera oscura y llena de terrores? Deje que encienda el fuego en vuestro interior! Melisandre, Consejera de vida_...suena mas como una prosti que como una consejera de vida!  
-No lo se, segun Griff es muy buena...- dijo Quentyn sin levantar la vista de su computadora.  
-Sea como sea, ya sabes mi opinion! Si estudias economia, podrias trabajar conmigo en la empresa. Te conseguiria un trabajo mas rapido de lo que te imaginas y te la pasarias bien! - Arianne tomo un sorbo de su cafe y diriguio sus ojos al laptop restando sobre el regazo de su hermano.  
-Sabes que odio las matematicas...ademas, quisiera estar seguro al elejir que estudiar, que pasaria si tomo una mala desicion? - esta vez, Quentyn miro a su hermana con su tipica sonrisa timida.  
-Siempre eres asi! - Arianne grito quejosamente -Tienes que tomar desiciones, Quen! Es como cuando te gustaba esa tipa..cual era su nombre? Iris? Anys?  
-Ynys. -dijo Quentyn volviendo la vista.  
-Exacto! Querias invitarla a un baile escolar y te demoraste tanto decidiendo si hacerlo o no que al final ni fue al baile y terminaste recibiendo tu primer beso de una de las gemelas Drinkwater, luego no sabias cual de las dos era y no querias preguntar! - Arianne le sonreia atrevidamente.  
-Lo se, solo es que...siempre he sido un cobarde en este tipo de temas - el joven dejo un suspiro.  
-Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Vamos Quen, cabeza arriba! No queria ponerte triste...quien sabe, quisaz esa "consejera" no esta tan mal...  
-Me gustaria intentar. Con algo de suerte, no tendras que aguantarme mas en tu apartamento. - Arianne rio y respondio:  
-No estaria nada mal, ademas, podria invitar finalmente a Arys un poco mas seguido sin tener que inventar escusas para que te vallas!  
El telefono sono y Arianne se levanto del sofa para responder.  
-Arianne hablando. No, no esta aqui. No ha llegado todavia? Que raro. Quentyn, sabes algo de Trystane? - Arianne parecia preocupada.  
-No, que pasa? - pregunto.  
-Todavia no llega. Anda a buscarlo al parque, quisaz se distrajo con sus poesias.  
\- Saludos a papa. - con esas palabras, Quentyn tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves, y salio por la puerta.  
  
Encontro a Trystane donde lo suponia. Su hermanito seguia en el parque sentado en la banca de siempre, pero en vez de escribir poesias, conversaba mirando la puesta de sol con una chica de mas o menos su edad. _"Si tiene novia y no me lo conto voy a tener el derecho de decireselo a Arianne!"_  
Se acerco silenciosamente hacia Trystane y le sacudio la espalda por detras de el gritando. Trystane grito de sorpresa y la chica a su lado solto unas cuantas risitas que trataba de ocultar.  
-Ya se hace tarde, papa nos llamo preguntando por tu paradero. - dijo Quentyn sin quitar los ojos de la chica. Trystane al contrario de su hermana, nunca habia sido coqueto y le resultaba sorprendente el que un chico como su hermano (el cual era tan inexperto en los temas del corazon como el mismo), tubiese una cita secreta.  
-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora. -dijo Trystane - Oh, esta es Myrcella, la conoci hoy en el parque y nos entretubimos conversando.  
-Hola! - dijo Myrcella, ofreciendole su mano para saludar. Su voz era dulce y femenina, y la joven tenia un brillo en las mejillas, como si hubiese tenido la cara mojada.  
-Un gusto, me llamo Quentyn. - Apreto fuertemente la mano de Myrcella y le sonrio timidamente.  
-Eres el hermano de Trystane? - _"Ya le hablo de mi...que alago!"_  
-Si, y tenemos que irnos. Como ya dije, papa te busca. - dijo dirijiendo su mirada hacia Trystane.  
-Que lastima, bueno. Ah, nos vemos Myrcella... - dijo Trystane diriguiendose a la bonita joven rubia.  
-Si, tambien deberia irme...mi madre debe estar preocupandose. Nos vemos!

  
Quentyn y Trystane se diriguieron al auto y empezaron el camino hacia la casa frente a la playa en la cual vivia el padre de ambos. En la trayectoria, Trystane no pudo hacer mas que hablar de Myrcella, como se conocieron, lo bonita que era su voz, lo inteligente que era, etc. Pocas cuadras antes de llegar al destino de Trystane, Quentyn doblo y se diriguio a otra calle.  
-A donde vamos? - pregunto su hermano.  
-A un lugar donde me ayudaran.  
Trystane permanecio en el auto mientras Quentyn se aproximo a sancadas al edificio rojo. Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a un escritorio en el que vio a una muchachita de cabellos oscuros.  
-Disculpe, me llamo Quentyn Martell. Me gustaria recibir ayuda vocacional de parte de Melisandre, podria darme una hora.  
-Con gusto. Cuando? - pregunto, mostrando unos dientes llenos de semillas  
-Lo mas pronto posible.  
-El lunes subsiguiente? A las 13:30? - dijo la joven dandole una de las tarjetas de propaganda de Melisandre en la cual se encontraba anotada la fecha y hora de la cita.  
-Fantastico, muchas gracias! - Quentyn tomo la terjeta y volvio al aparcamiento.  
Cuando finalmente llego de vuelta al apartamento, se sentia feliz. Feliz de haberse atrevido a tener una reunion con Melissandre, feliz de llegar a "casa", feliz de que su hermano este enamorado y incluso feliz de ver a Arianne saliendo de su habitacion vestida con la camisa de Arys y a el sorprendido en solo ropa interior tras la puerta de Arianne.


	9. Arya (II)

_Lunes, quince de agosto_

 

La puerta se abrio rapidamente y Arya vio como la maldita madre de Joffrey entraba a la oficina del señor Lannister con una mirada llena de odio, a su lado se encontraba Robert, el padre de Joffrey y amigo del padre de Arya.

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron primero sobre el labio partido de su hijo y sus manos fueron a sobarle la cabeza en la cual se encontraba una bolsa con gel frio. Despues de mimar a su malcriado hijo, sus ojos cambiaron de direccion y se diriguieron hacia Bran y Arya, la ultima que sintio un escalofrio ante su mirada.

-Que paso aqui, gnomo!? - grito la madre de Joffrey al Sr. Lannister.

-Primero que nada Sra. Baratheon, tiene que recordar que desde las 07:50 hasta las 16:00 no soy vuestro hermano, si no el responsable de esta institucion a la que llamamos escuela, son las 15:06. - dijo el director soriendo cortesmente - Por esa razon, no le recomendaria el usar esos tan cariñosos sobrenombres fraternales. A lo que viene a vuestra pregunta, creo que tendreis que esperar a la llegada del Sr. Stark para saciar vuestra coriosidad.

A los 5 minutos, llego el padre de Arya, que apenas vio a sus hijos heridos se acerco a ellos para abrazarlos.

-Lamento llegar tarde, hubo mucho trafico. - dijo su padre solemne, pero con una mirada preocupada.

-No os preocupeis, Sr. Stark, esta reunion es muy repentina. - dijo el gnomo con la tipica cortecia - Ahora, los he convocado por un combate que tubo lugar recientemente, sin embargo las razones de este encuentro son diferentes dependiendo del que cuente la historia. El fin eso si, tiene siempre los mismos resoltados ; tres heridos y por lo menos dos alumnos que se veran obligados a ser castigados. Joffrey, podrias por favor contarnos tu version de la historia?

Las miradas se diriguieron hacia Joffrey el malnacido y hacia su madre la cual se encontraba arrodillada a su lado tomandole de las manos. El joven se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo con voz insegura:

-Estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la clase de biologuia, - Arya rodo los ojos cuando vio como se dirfrazaba de victima - y vi a Bran y su amigo Jojen jugando en el pasillo fente a las escaleras. Jojen empujaba su silla de ruedas y Bran la frenaba pocos metros antes de el primer escalon. Me preocupe, ya que no queria que nadie saliera herido, y les recomende el que tubieran cuidado....- Joffrey solto un sollozo falso - pero se molestaron y me llamaron "gilipoll...".

-Mentiroso! Mentiroso! - grito Arya.

-Srta. Stark, por vavor, comportese. Podra contarnos su version de la historia cuando el Sr. Baratheon termine. - Arya hechaba fuego por los ojos _"Como es que no se dan cuenta!? Es que todos ellos son tan idiotas?!" -_ Baratheon, porfavor siga. _  
_

Joffrey siguio con su relato:

 _-_ Bran, no logro frenar a tiempo en una ocacion, y callo por la escaleras. Baje hacia el para ayudarle, y Arya llego, no se de donde, y me golpeo en la cabeza con su bate, siguio golpeandome hasta que cai al suelo rendido...luego me pateo en el estomago mientras Jojen reia.

Hubo un gran silensio, pero fue interrumpido por el bostezar del Sr. Baratheon

-Dejaste que una niña te venciera...

A Arya le parecio ver una leve sonrisa asomandose de los labios de su hermano y incluso escucho como el Sr. Lannister trataba de esconder una risita.

-Ya veo. Srta. Stark, Stark, porfavor relatad esta triste stuacion. - Bran empezo:

-Estaba esperando a que Jojen saliera del baño, mientras esperaba vi como Joffrey se acercaba caminando. Empezo a molestarme y a hacer comentarios...obscenos...sobre Jojen y yo, pero como no le tomaba en cuenta, se enfado y me empujo en direccion a las escaleras. - su hermano habia hecho una pausa - Obviamente,me cai de la silla de ruedas y me lastime, luego llego Arya... - miro a su hermana con esa cara hinchada y llena de erosiones.

-Yo estaba buscando a Coach Tarth por lo del equipo de futball femenino, y vi como Joffrey empujaba a mi hermano. Tome mi bate tratando de defender a mi hermano, y admito haberle golpeado. Luego, baje para ayudar a mi hermano. Fue ahi cuando El Perro, digo, el conserje Clegane, llego y nos llevo a la enferemeria. - dijo Arya con un escalofrio recorriendole el cuerpo al notar los verdes ojos de la Sra. Baratheon sobre ella.

Hubo otro silencio.

-Bueno...tenemos dos versiones diferentes, pero, tengo un testigo al cual me gustaria escuchar....o mejor dicho, leer - dijo el Medihombre - Wex, entra.

Las miradas de todos lo que se encontraban en la habitacion se volvieron hacia la puerta de la oficina, por la cual entro la secretaria del director, una joven llamada Shae, junto a un niño no mayor que Sansa.

-Joffrey, Arya, Bran, este es Wex - dijo el Sr. Lannister acercandose hacia el chico - Es nuevo en la escuela y mudo, pero no se preocupen, sabe escribir muy bien y Clegane afirma que vio todo. - El director dedico una sonrisa hacia su hermana. - Porfavor, escribeme, que fue lo que sucedio. - El director le dio un bloc de notas y junto a los demas, espero unos minutos.

Wex escribia rapido y movia sus ojos por la oja de papel muy atentamente.

Arya vio como Joffrey se ponia nervioso, sus ojos se abrieron mas y su cara se tenso, justo por eso, la joven saco una sonrisa y empezo a silbar la melodia de "KillBill" de Tarantino para dar una atmosfera incluso mas incomoda. Bran en cambio estaba con esa exprecion solemne de siempre en su silla la cual milagrosamente no se habia roto por el impacto contra los escalones, _"Como es que nunca se altera con este tipo de cosas!? Siempre esta tan tranquilo..."_.

Su padre miraba al padre de Joffrey nervioso. Arya llego a sentir un poco de pena, no comprendia como Joffrey estaba siquiera emparentado con Robert Baratheon.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Joffrey llevaba a cabo una disputa de miradas con su hermano, algo que divertia a Arya ya que, el enano iba ganando.

Cuando Wex termino de escribir, la verdad habia causado una mirada enojada a su hijo de parte de Robert Baratheon y otra hacia el director pero, esta ultima venia de la madre de Joffrey.

-De todas maneras, incluso si no pienso dejar sin sancionar el comportamiento de Joffrey, no puedo dejarte escapar de un castigo Arya. - Habia dicho el director cuando ya se habian marchado los padres de los tres adolecentes.

-Que injusto! Yo solo defendi a mi hermano! - grito ella.

-No, no lo defendiste, lo vengaste. - dijo el sonriendo - Bran, ve a la enfermeria, pide que te revisen bien de nuevo. Joffrey, quiero que esperes fuera de mi oficina, ni se te ocurra intentar escaparte, me dare cuenta y te castigare incluso mas. Arya, tu te quedas aqui.

Una mueca de disgusto paso por la cara de Arya, pero la hiso desaparecer cuando ya se habian ido los demas y el director finalmente hablo.

-Tu castigo tiene que ser menor que el de Joff, - comenzo - le golpeaste con un bate de Baseball pero, el empujo a un invalido por las escaleras sin mas razon que interes por su sexualidad.

_"No pienso escribirle una carta pidiendo disculpas ni ayudarle en cualquier idiotez"_

-Creo que he encontrado con el castigo perfecto para ti, - dijo sonriendo - ayudaras a limpiar el gimnasio exterior despues del entrenamiento de porristas. Hecho?

-Esta bien...- dijo ella suspirando.

Justo cuando Arya abrio la puerta para irse a su ultima clase, el gnomo hablo nuevamente.

-Oh, Arya, espero que patees balones de Futball tan bien como lo haces con el estomago de mi sobrino. -dijo el con una sonrisa enigmatica mientras le entregaba un sobre sellado con el timbre personal del Director.

 _"A que se refiere? No sera posible que...",_ Arya salio corriendo de la oficina y al ver como Joffrey entraba en ella, abrio el sobre con esperanzas.

Un alarido de felicidad corrio por su garganta y instintiamente empezo a dar saltitos como lo haria Sansa.


	10. Bran (II)

A las 04:45, ya habian llegado a casa. Arya parloteaba felizmente de su equipo de futball y no le importaba demasiado el que estubiese castigada tanto en la escuela como en casa, mientras Sansa se preparaba para ir a encontrarse con una amiga y Bran rodaba con su silla de ruedas lo mas rapido posible hacia su habitacion.

Cerro la puerta suavemente, cogio una de las almohadas de su cama, la estrujo contra su cara, y grito. Grito tan fuerte como pudo, pero tomando en cuenta el que los miembros de la familia que se encontraban en la casa no se debian dar cuenta.

 _"Por que tubo que llegar Arya?! Por que no hice nada contra Joffrey?! Es que eres tan cobarde, Bran? Si sigues asi vas a terminar en un hospital siendo atendido el resto de tu vida..."_ , las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, algo que le hiso sentirse incluso mas debil.

_"Porque me pasan siempre este tipo de cosas? Por que tengo que quedar siempre como un imbecil de sonrisa solemne al que no le importa que lo tengan que estar protegiendo todo el dia? Que diria Meera? Que diria Rickon? Se suponia que un hermano mayor protege al menor, pero yo ni puedo protegerme a mi mismo!"_

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta y Bran seco sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo.

-Pasa. - dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio en el cual se encontraba su computadora.

-Hola, - dijo Rickon algo mas tranquilo que de costumbre - Arya me conto lo que paso. El castigo de la escuela no es tan malo, pero el que mama le dio...ARGH! - Su hermano hiso una expresion de desagrado mientras le pasaba una lata de soda a Bran.

-Que lastima, no deberian castigarla por mi culpa... - Bran tomo un sorbo de la bebida - Me apena el chico que sirvio de testigo, Joffrey le hara la vida imposible.

-Como era que se llamaba?

-Wex, creo.

Un slencio mas bien incomodo se apodero de la habitacion.

-Es mi turno de sacar a pasear a los perros, quieres acompañarme? Ire a las 18:00 mas o menos.

-Esta bien. Voy contigo.

-Guay. Te dejo, solo queria saber si querias venir. - Con esas palabras, el joven de 14 años salio de la habitacion.

Cuando Rickon cerro la puerta, Bran no pudo contener mas la frustracion y hecho su cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos.

_"No quiero que me sigan proteguiendo"_

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pero cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, se acerco hacia su estanteria y poso sus bonitos ojos azules en un album de fotos.

Lo empaco en su mochila, y salio en busca de Rickon para mostrarselo en el paseo.


End file.
